


What Are The Chances?

by AJenno



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have so many feelings over the movie, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Some Humor, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: The aftermath of the events that happened in Endgame. What are the chances that things could have changed, or circumstances had been different? (In other words, this is straight up fluffy fix-it porn. You're welcome :D )





	What Are The Chances?

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone comes at me, I don't personally hate any of the characters or events that happened in the movie. But I wrote a Bucky drabble the other day and it left me wanting to write a Stucky fix-it fic. There are plenty of others out there that are amazing reads too and I wanted to contribute my own. And because it's me, I had to make it fluffy porn. Thanks!

After the events that had transpired, it had been hard for Bucky to sleep. The world had essentially ended, then been fixed, but the cost had been high. And then Bucky was expected to go to his newly set up apartment and settle in, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do after everything. The apartment had been too damn quiet even with the TV playing in the background and it wasn’t until around four in the morning that Bucky headed to bed. It took another hour for him to pass out and it didn’t take long after that for the dream to surface. The memory of saying goodbye to Steve. It was supposed to be a temporary thing, but Bucky knew Steve wasn’t coming back. And he couldn’t fault the guy. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Steve. Peggy, and the life she and Steve could have had together, was Steve’s biggest _What If._ So Bucky had feelings he hadn’t confessed. So what? It was his fault for not saying anything before. Bucky would move on, because life kept going and he was going to take advantage of this new chance at life. 

Something stirred at the edges of Bucky’s mind as he started to wake. A whisper that sounded like his name. Instinct had him screaming it was an intruder. In the blink of an eye, he had his knife drawn from under his pillow, twisting off the bed, pinning the intruder beneath him on the floor. 

“Buck.” Bucky would know that voice anywhere.

He moved off the body underneath him, scrambling for the bedroom light. Steve was lying on the ground, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his signature shield nowhere in sight. “What the fuck?”

“Language,” Steve muttered, sitting up with a grunt. “Good to see you too, Buck.”

“What are you doing here, Steve? Better yet, _how_ are you here? It was pretty clear you were going to be gone permanently when you didn’t come back in the time we estimated.”

“It’s time travel. There were complications.”

Bucky held his hand out for Steve to take, hauling him to his feet. “No one would have faulted you,” he said, softly.

“What?” 

Bucky sighed, sticking his hands into the pockets of his sleep shorts. “For staying behind. No one judged you for it.”

“I don’t understand.” And Steve sounded genuinely confused.

Bucky looked to him, before sighing in frustration, pointing at Steve. “For staying with Peggy, for seizing that _What If_ life with her. You deserve to be fucking happy, Steve. So why didn’t you stay?”

Steve scoured Bucky’s features, blue eyes lingering on the pinched corners of Bucky’s mouth. “Is that what you wanted me to do? Stay behind?”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “What? No, I didn’t say that. I said—“

“That you want me to be happy,” Steve interrupted, moving closer, causing Bucky to back up to the wall in surprise. “I thought about that _what if,_ too. I know that everything we changed when we grabbed those stones would have enabled me to be with her, and we would have been happy. But I also know about the life she had while I was gone. I couldn’t take that away from her. I won’t. But you’re right. I do deserve to be happy. And I’m not going to suffer another _what if._ This time I’m taking my chances and hoping for the best.”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” Bucky’s voice was strangled.

“It means push me away if you don’t want this.” Steve murmured before leaning in to kiss him. And for a second Bucky didn’t react. Steve started to pull back but Bucky got with the program quickly, his flesh hand coming up to wrap around the back of Steve’s neck, deepening the kiss. Steve groaned, pressing against Bucky more, giving as good as he was getting. 

When they pulled away to catch a breath, Bucky panted out, “Okay, what the hell?”

Steve chuckled, pressing his face into Bucky’s neck to place a kiss there before looking back up at Bucky. “I’ve had feelings for you since I was a kid but I didn’t understand them, not until you fell back into my life. I wanted to tell you in Wakanda but things progressed too quickly and I didn’t get the chance. And it didn’t feel right to tell you just as I was traveling back in case something went wrong and I didn’t make it.”

Bucky cupped Steve’s jaw with metal fingers. “Tell me now.”

Steve stared at Bucky before he smiled, reaching up to cup his hand over Bucky’s. “James Buchanan Barnes, you have been my best friend for decades and I am absolutely, hopelessly, stupidly in love with you.”

“It’s about damn time.” Bucky growled, pushing Steve back, catching him off guard enough to have him fall back on the bed. Bucky straddled Steve’s waist, leaning down to kiss him hard. Steve groaned and Bucky’s hands went to Steve’s shirt but he paused, pulling back to say, “Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop. But say yes and we’re going to the fucking moon, Stevie.”

Steve nodded, eagerly. “I want it; you. I want you.”

Bucky grinned. “That’s what I was hoping to hear.” He confessed before stripping Steve of his shirt. Bucky took a moment to admire Steve before licking his lips. “I was going to divest you of your clothes slowly but I’m too impatient.” He muttered, before moving off the bed to strip Steve of the rest of his clothes. Before Steve could argue that Bucky was still wearing clothes, Bucky stripped in record time and Steve felt his cock harden more. “One more second.” Bucky moved to his bedside table, opening a drawer to grab the bottle of lube he kept stashed in there. At Steve’s curious look, Bucky smirked. “I love the invention of personal lubrication. It’s let me explore things I used to do while jerking off to thoughts of you.”

“Shit, you can’t say things like that, Buck. It drives me crazy.”

“Seventy plus years, Stevie. You’re welcome to a little crazy. Scoot up to lay your head on the pillows. Then spread your legs, Blondie, and let me get between them.” Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname but did as he was told. Bucky kneeled between Steve’s legs, leaning down to kiss Steve again, but making it brief this time, teasing. Steve wanted to argue but couldn’t since Bucky’s lips and holy shit, his teeth were kissing and nipping down Steve’s chest, moving slowly to Steve’s aching dick. “I’ve had dreams that started like this.” Bucky confessed, before placing a gentle kiss on the leaking tip of Steve’s cock. 

“Not a dream, Buck.” Steve gasped out, feeling the need to assure Bucky. “I’m real and I’m here.”

Bucky looked up at Steve, his expression unreadable before he grinned again. “Real and ready to scream my name?” He teased, before letting his tongue dart out to taste more of Steve. “Remember, the name is Bucky.” He continued, before taking more of Steve’s cock into his mouth with a soft groan.

“Buck.” The name was a prayer, Steve’s hand shooting to hold on to the back of Bucky’s head. “Your mouth is hot and your tongue, shit, that feels good.” Bucky’s chuckle had vibrations ripping around Steve’s cock before he gasped as Bucky’s head began to move up and down, turning Steve’s world upside down. 

Bucky pulled away after a couple of minutes, to give Steve a break. “Think you can handle more?”

“Isn’t that where we’re going with this?”

Bucky chuckled. “That’s not exactly what I mean.” He reached for the bottle of lube and Steve was nodding before he realized it.

“Yes, I’m ready for more.”

“Eager Steve. Hold on to me, will you? I wouldn’t want you flying off.”

“Ass.” Steve groused but he was back to groaning when Bucky went down on his cock again, this time two lube slicked fingers gently pressing against Steve’s asshole. Bucky looked up at Steve, and Steve knew what he was asking. “Yeah, Buck, open me up. I want you.”

Bucky didn’t move for a long moment and Steve was afraid he’d said something wrong. But then Bucky went back to bobbing his head up and down on Steve’s cock, while his fingers pressed in, working on making Steve feel good, but also opening him up. “Buck, yes.” Steve licked his lips, spreading his legs more, trying to shift against Bucky’s fingers, impatient now. “Don’t roll your eyes at me.” Steve said, laughter in his voice because he saw Bucky do exactly that. “Quit taking your time and I won’t be so impatient.”

Bucky growled, then really began to really drive Steve crazy with his fingers and mouth. When Steve couldn’t handle it anymore, he tugged on Bucky’s hair. “Enough, please. I’m good to go. Get in me.”

Bucky pulled back, licking his lips, and gently removing the three fingers he had used to open Steve up. “So bossy.” He murmured, voice a bit hoarse, before he moved up to kiss Steve again. “Hold on to me, Sweetheart?”

Steve smiled. “With pleasure.” He wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, and his arms around Bucky’s neck. 

“Oh there’s going to be pleasure.” Bucky promised before he began to ease inside of Steve. Every inch in felt even better and when he was fully seated inside Steve, Bucky leaned down to give Steve’s neck a hard nip. “Fuck, not fair. You feel amazing.”

Steve managed a half gasp/half moan, loving the sensation of being so filled. “My ass isn’t fair? You can pull out at any time, Barnes.”

“Not on your life, Rogers.” Bucky promised before pulling back, and then thrusting back in, making the two of them groan with sweet bliss. “Sweetheart.” Bucky began to press kisses all over Steve’s face even as he began to pick up the pace. “Stevie, my Stevie.” He practically cooed.

“Buck.” Steve shifted and gasped when Bucky’s dick rubbed in just the right spot. “Wait, right there. Please.”

“Yeah?” Bucky grinned, adjusted the angle of his thrusts, before moving in again, loving the way Steve gasped out. “Found your sweet spot, did I?” 

“Don’t tease me. Give it to me.”

“So demanding. Who would have known?” Bucky reached a hand down to grasp at Steve’s ass, pulling his lover more against him, thrusting in over and over until Steve’s hands flew down to hold on to Bucky’s shoulders, panting. 

“Buck. Buck, I’m going to come.”

“Hell yes. Do you need a hand to help?” Bucky’s free hand was already reaching down but Steve shook his head. 

“No. Just please, a bit more.”

“How can I resist?” Bucky teased, before leaning down to kiss Steve once again, thrusting in faster now. It wasn’t long before Steve cried out against his mouth, and Bucky felt the warm rush of Steve’s release against their stomachs. The feel of Steve squeezing around his cock had Bucky seeing the fucking universe before he found his own orgasm, spilling deep within Steve. “Stevie.” He murmured, gently kissing his lover’s nose. “Steve Rogers, you absolutely insane man. I love you too.”

Steve looked surprised before he smiled, kissing Bucky again. 

The next morning, Bucky couldn’t help but ask Steve where his shield was. “Well let’s just say I surprised the hell out of Sam by showing up at his apartment.” Steve confessed then looked hesitant but spoke up again anyway. “I gave him my shield, Buck. I want to step back, see what retirement might look like. And this decision shouldn’t affect you. Just because I’m retiring doesn’t mean you need to.”

Bucky seemed to think about it, before grinning. “I’ve always wanted to go on a nice, long vacation. Then we’ll see where things go from there, yeah?”

“Sounds perfect.” Steve agreed and the two curled against each other again. Whatever came next, they would deal with it together. They had been apart long enough already.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I wrote it pretty quickly and my amazing friend [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee) was a Godsend for looking it over and making some incredible editing magic happen. If you want to follow me to see more of my drabbles and such, I'm at [ Jennoasis ](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) Thank you! <3


End file.
